The name “chemokine”, is a contraction of “chemotactic cytokines”. The chemokines comprise a large family of proteins which have in common important structural features and which have the ability to attract leukocytes. As leukocyte chemotactic factors, chemokines play an indispensable role in the attraction of leukocytes to various tissues of the body, a process which is essential for both inflammation and the body's response to infection. Because chemokines and their receptors are central to the pathophysiology of inflammatory and infectious diseases, agents which are active in modulating, preferably antagonising, the activity of chemokines and their receptors, are useful in the therapeutic treatment of such inflammatory and infectious diseases.
The chemokine receptor CCR5 is of particular importance in the context of treating inflammatory and infectious diseases. CCR5 is a receptor for chemokines, especially for the macrophage inflammatory proteins (MIP) designated MIP-1α and MIP-1β, and for a protein which is regulated upon activation and is normal T-cell expressed and secreted (RANTES).
We have now found a group of compounds that are both potent and selective modulators, in particular antagonists, of the CCR5 receptor.